A Training Trip
by Sarcasm Dragon
Summary: Jiraiya has taken Naruto on a 3 year trip to train him to be able to face his future, but Konoha's #1 Unpredictable Ninja feels he's not making much progress. The group of Iwa nin who come across him might have to disagree. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_, the characters Naruto, Jiraiya, Minato, and the Third Hokage, and the Naruto world are all the creation and intellectual property of Masahi Kishimoto and his publishers. This work of fanfiction is an original story set within this world.

_AN_: A glossary of Japanese terms used in the story is available at the end, although all effort is made to make the meaning of the terms clear within the story itself.

* * *

**Training Trip**

* * *

"_Kuso_!"

A blond haired boy swore and grabbed his right hand with his left, blowing furiously on his fingers as smoke poured off of it. After half a minute of grimacing and gesticulating with the injured body part in mock pain, the young teen took a deep breath and put both hands down by his side. The young man closed his eyes again, then exhaled.

Naruto Uzumaki, a fourteen year-old _genin_ ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was ready to try again.

"All right, here it goes," Naruto announced to himself. "_Rasengan_!"

A bright blue sphere of violently swirling chakra appeared in Naruto's hand. Having finally mastered creating the technique without the use of clones only a few weeks earlier, just a hint of a smile played on Naruto's lips at the accomplishment. But he wasn't here to practice the basic technique.

"Now to go big! _Odama Rasengan_!" Naruto called out in self-encouragement.

For a moment, the sphere of chakra in his palm expanded to more than double its original size and intensity, before a sudden wobble and distortion appeared. Naruto's eyes went wide and he cut the chakra flow to the technique, but not before the entire sphere collapsed, releasing a devastating blast of pure energy into the air—though there was some backlash onto his hand to once again blast the boy's fingers.

"_Kuso_!"

"Stupid pervert-sensei," the boy grumbled to himself after the requisite hopping up and down and blowing on his fingers. "Practice on your own for a few hours while I go and do some research," Naruto mouthed, mimicking his absentee teacher's voice. "Research my ass! He just wants to peep at women! And here I am training myself to death without any tips!"

Naruto clenched his fists and kicked at some rocks, his frustration eating at his resolve. "What am I doing out here? Ero-Sennin kicks my butt just as bad every spar, and he can always find me in a few seconds when I try to hide. I've really only practiced this one technique, and I could already do that with clones…It's like I'm not getting anywhere!"

And with that, Naruto sank down to his knees, a touch of despondency, combined with momentary fatigue, prompting him to take a breath.

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

There was a noise up ahead.

Yukito raised a hand, signaling the rest of his team to halt. Four shadows in the trees came to a sudden stop, bits of bark stripping from the trees where the chakra they were using to stick to the surface momentarily increased to halt their momentum. The group of shinobi looked to their scout for directions. They were all dressed uniformly, with utilitarian brown flak jackets covering their upper bodies, rust-red trousers on their lower bodies, and headbands with the symbol of two pentagons overlapping covering their foreheads.

They were Iwa Shinobi, fresh from a successful mission and on their way back towards Rock Country. The group of four chunin could handle threats of up to B-rank, and had just crushed a group of bandits lead by a pair of nuke-nin that had attempted to take over a valuable mining operation. They were confident in their ability to handle any chance encounter out here in Grass country, but still, it was better to be safe than to come upon a large force unprepared, or worse, walk into an ambush.

So, Yukito had his team wait back in the shadows, ready to counter-attack if necessary, as he scouted what the disturbance he had heard in the distance. Without the benefit of a large amount of stone nearby, the twenty-year old chunin was forced to stick to the trees rather than use his village's signature earth technique: _Iwagakure no jutsu_ to hide within the rocks. Fortunately, the source of the sound was close to the tree line in a fairly open clearing. The leader of the Iwa team was able to get a good look at what was up ahead without leaving cover.

It was a lone, blond-haired boy. Wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

Just the sight of the hated symbol of the Leaf made the ninja's blood boil. He wanted to go down there and stab the runt with a kunai himself. But still, he was cautious. Using all of his skill at detection, Yukito made sure that there were no other Leaf ninja around. What he found made him smile wide. The boy really was all by himself. Time to bring the rest of the team for the kill.

"It's some kind of trap," Kiromaru said, when Yukito had told his team what he had found. "There's no way a lone Konoha ninja will be out here by himself. It doesn't make any sense."

Kiromaru was always the alarmist.

"There's a camp a short ways off and signs of another one of those Konoha scum," Yukito countered. "Seems like they're waiting out here for a contact or something. Anyway, this Leaf-humper has been left alone, a babe on a bare rock."

"What the Log is this little pissant doing out here? Who the hell is he?"

The shortest member of the team, and the best at genjutsu, Ando, was always calling enemies short. But he had a point. There was always the chance the kid was one of those infamous prodigies like Kurotsuchi or had some kind of bloodline ability. It was a bad idea to judge an opponent by his appearance.

Midoka, the team's kunoichi, pulled out their copy of the BINGO book and went through the listings. "My money is on him being a Yamanka. Blond hair is a dead giveaway. But you mentioned marks on his face?"

Yukito nodded. "Either retarded war paint or some kind of unfortunate birthmark. Three lines on each cheek, sort of like whiskers on a dog."

"Well, fuck," Midoka said. "Is this him?"

Yukito looked at the picture on the page, confirmed it was the right one, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kiromaru asked.

"He's a genin," Yukito replied for her. "Just a lone, loser Leaf genin."

Ando sneered. "Why the hell is he even in the BINGO book?"

Midoka made a dismissive gesture with her hands. "Kid was in the chunin exam finals a year ago, in Konoha. But he wasn't promoted, obviously."

"Well, that would do it," Ando said. "Even the losers get put in the books. Anything in there to worry about?"

"Clone specialist, above average chakra reserves," the team's sole female replied. "Nothing else really important."

Kiromaru snorted. "Hardly even seems worth our time."

Yukito wasn't having any of Kiromaru's excuses. "Doesn't matter what you think, Kuro. Standing order from the Tsuchikage himself for standard teams: If there's a chance to eliminate Konoha nin without risk, then we do it. It doesn't get any more straightforward than this."

Kiromaru shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I ain't against killing him, just thought it would be more work than it's worth."

Yukito smiled. Time to kill some Leaf-scum. "Alright, we do this by the numbers. Direct assault, pyramid variation three."

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

Naruto looked up.

He could hear the sound of bark peeling off the trees. There were four of them, spaced around him like a diamond, clearly shinobi since, ya know, civilians just didn't move like that. It was kind of odd how easy it was to spot them; it made the boy nervous. Why be so obvious? There had to be some kind of trick to it. Was this one of Ero-sennin's stupid practice scenarios?

When two shuriken and two kunai all converged on his position at once, Naruto's first instinct was to move aside. The attacks were slow enough that he could slip forward and to the right or left. But, what if that was exactly what they _wanted_ him to do?

So, instead, he just parried them all with his kunai. He wasn't able to reflect them back at the people who had thrown them, which would have been awesome, but he did at least foil whatever setup they had in mind by not moving. There hadn't been any wires or blades hidden in the shadow of other blades as he had expected, so there was probably some deeper plan that he had obviously cleverly avoided by simply staying still, because he was awesome like that.

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

When the Leaf genin simply knocked their combined surprise attacks away, Yukito was mildly taken aback. That kind of precision wasn't mere genin level skill. Hell, he had gotten to where he could probably deflect that many no more than a year ago, and he'd been a chunin for three years. But no matter. He should have suspected that in a forest environment the Kohoha brat would have some advantage in detecting the group, so an assassination attack that relied on surprise was not **too** unlikely to fail, it was just surprising that the kid had been able to block all four attacks without moving from the spot. It just meant this would be longer and messier.

Yukito actually preferred it this way.

"Konoha trash like you shouldn't come so close to Iwa territory. We're going to have to kill you."

"What?!" the boy yelled. "We're still in Grass country! I've got just as much a right to be here as you do!"

Yukito smirked. The foolish kid was falling into the trap of focusing on the speaker instead of attempting to escape or preparing for combat. Seems he hadn't noticed as the rest of Yukito's team was moving in to position, a rookie mistake. Ando and Midoka would hang back and use medium range techniques, while he and Kiromaru engaged with close quarters combat.

Yukito slowly, dramatically drew his katana, continuing to draw the boy's attention with his action, just as Kiromaru began his assault from the side. With the big man's rock-covered fists, Yukito wouldn't likely even be needed to finish the kid off.

Except, in the blink of an eye, Kiromaru went stumbling back from a kick from the kid and the Iwa team leader was forced to engage to keep his teammate from being sliced open by a vicious kunai slash. Instead of engaging an outflanked enemy as originally planned, he was at a disadvantage and between his teammate and their opponent.

When his blade met the boy's kunai a second time and he felt himself shoved backwards with unexpected strength, Yukito realized that they had seriously underestimated their opponent.

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

Iwa ninja.

Or, maybe really good imitations of Iwa ninja. Naruto couldn't be sure yet. If Ero-sennin was testing him he'd need to be ready with details to defend his answer. He was NOT going to give that pervert a reason to let him rob Gama-chan again. Valuable life-lessons, yeah right.

Anyway, as the leader mouthed off about his home, Naruto noticed the shortest one and the kunoichi of the group moving into position for genjutsu or ninjutsu—probably both. The big one, probably a taijutsu expert (but he wouldn't just assume, because that was how Jiraiya made an ass out of his students) was moving to flank him when the first one started pulling out a sword.

Naruto hoped the guy wasn't like Kimmimaru had been. If he was, this was going to take a bunch of clones.

But the Boss could worry about that. The second he'd detected any danger, the Original had made a clone and substituted himself outside the battleground to scout out the dangers from a safe vantage point. Even now, a number of clones were being produced, hopefully unnoticed, and hidden around the battlefield. When this Naruto clone was inevitably dispelled, that's when the real battle would commence.

Wait, was that rock covering the big Iwa-guy's hands? That was kind of cool.

Naruto's clone waited for the inevitable rush of super-fast attacks to strike faster than his eye could see…but that never came. Instead, it seemed like he was being attacked in slow motion. Naruto sidestepped the first attack from the rock-fist guy and shot out a quick counter-kick to make him dodge and give him room to...

The Iwa nin didn't dodge.

Instead, the kick connected and the Iwa-nin went stumbling back. The clone frowned. Was this a feint? Well, Jiraiya had taught him to always follow-up a successful attack, so he slashed with his kunai, and as expected, the katana carrying guy blocked, but put himself too close to use the superior length of the sword and his teammate totally out of position. The clone moved in and pushed, and it was surprisingly easy to knock the guy off-balance.

Sasuke would never have fallen for that.

Were these Academy students dressed up as ninja? Or maybe…maybe he'd suddenly gotten a sharingan! That's how Sasuke described it when he got his creepy red eyes. But, no, he could see his reflection in the Iwa-jerk's katana blade as it swung at him and his eyes were the same blue color as always. These guys were just slow. Maybe all that sparring against Kakashi, Jiraiya, and even Sasuke had actually paid off.

"_Kuso_!" The clone realized that while he was marveling at how much slower and less skilled than he was used to these enemy ninja had been, he'd given up his advantage and was now facing two combatants on even terms. Idiot.

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

This was not a genin. The BINGO book was either lying or was woefully out of date.

Midoka watched as the blond easily held off both Yukito and Kiromaru with nothing but a kunai, fairly basic taijutsu, and speed. This Naruto kid had uncanny reaction time as well as speed to rival their old jonin-sensei.

Fucking Konoha prodigies.

But Iwa was strong because of the foundation of stone. Teamwork. Collaboration.

Time to fuck this kid up.

Midoka nodded and Ando let loose with his genjutsu, a subtle illusion that would disorient the victim and make him experience sudden vertigo. Combined with her ninjutsu attack, this would allow her teammates to finish him.

"_Doton: Retsudo Tenshō!_" Midoka called out as she slapped her hands to the ground. She smiled as her technique took effect, the earth beneath the blond-haired brat breaking up beneath his feet, while her two teammates still stood on firm ground. There was no way that—

The kid substituted out of the way instantly, using the very rocks and boulders her technique had upturned to switch out to the edge of the technique's effective area.

"Jeez—kid shrugged off my genjutsu as soon as I cast it," Ando complained. "And he failed the chunin exam?"

The Konoha kid, dressed in a black and orange outfit that was far too attention seeking for shinobi, spun and threw a shuriken back at Yukito and Kiromaru. It seemed like a pathetic waste, but then the single weapon blossomed into dozens upon dozens shuriken, all at point-blank range.

Midoka's eyes went wide. That—that was an A-rank technique. It had to be. There was no fucking way a genin should be able to do that. No fucking way.

Yukito managed to react fast enough and put up a Earthstyle Wall to shield him from the onslaught, but Kiromaru was not so lucky. He went down, pierced over and over by the multiplied shuriken.

This kid was dangerous. Too dangerous. She called out to Yukito to pull back, but he ignored her and charged at the kid with his katana flashing.

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

It had been a near thing, that genjutsu. If Kakashi-sensei hadn't constantly pranked him and the rest of Team Seven with "amusing team-building illusions" and Jiraiya-sensei hadn't constantly tested his reaction time in dispelling illusions—even if the Toad Sage was admittedly almost as bad at casting genjutsu as Naruto himself—the Naruto clone would have probably have been caught by it. Fortunately, the Iwa-nin wasn't really any better than Jiraiya when it came to genjutsu and the clone felt it right away purged the foreign chakra.

The crumbling earth attack, on the other hand, had been almost disappointingly easy to escape. Next to Ero-Sennin's "Swamp of the Underworld" attack, which the Boss had yet to manage to evade, it was hardly even a nuisance. In fact, it was the space the attack created that had given the clone the opportunity he needed to use the only other technique Jiraiya had taught him since the start of the trip. It was meaningful that the "shuriken shadow clone technique" was the Old Man's original invention that Jiraiya, the Third's student, was passing on. So, it was gratifying to see how well it had worked.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that Naruto had focused on just a couple techniques. The rest of the time, Jiraiya had worked on Naruto's taijutsu, stealth, situational awareness and chakra control. At least, that's what the Toad Sage had said. Naruto hadn't been so sure that he had been learning anything. It was mostly him getting beaten up or snuck up on over and over and over. Jiraiya had said time and time again he was a hundred years too early to beat him.

Well, looks like these Iwa guys were 150 years too early.

But the guy with the katana was really pissed off. He charged fast and hard, but in doing so the Iwa-guy was telegraphing his swing, making it easy to prepare a counter-attack. Kunai met katana in flash of sparks. And then the Naruto clone pushed his free hand up under the two locked blades.

"_RASENGAN_!"

There was this moment when the guy from Iwa's eyes widened. It came just before the sphere of swirling chakra ripped into his stomach and sent him spiraling up into the air to crash a dozen yards away.

That was his father's technique. He couldn't make it quite as big as Jiraiya could, yet, but there was a sense of pride in his accomplishment. Maybe he was making progress. When that katana guy got back up, he'd hit him even harder!

Eh, the guy wasn't getting up?

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

Yukito and Kiromaru were dead. They'd attacked a lone Leaf genin and reaped the whirlwind for their troubles. It had all happened so fast.

"This kid dies!" Ando screamed.

Midoka frowned but nodded. Retreat was probably the best call, but she was the least senior of the group, and the dangerous boy in front of her had just killed their teammates.

Maybe, if they didn't let him get too close, they could take him down with their best techniques.

Ando ran through quick hand signs: _dog, tiger, snake, dog, rat, snake_ and slammed his hands on the ground. Midoka recognized what he was doing and readied her own technique, making the _bird_ hand sign and kneeling down to get a better connection with the earth. Dozens of rocks and boulders exploded from the ground, propelled by Ando's Earth Style: Flying Stones technique. The rocks and small boulders hurtled towards their opponent at high velocity. As expected, the speedy kid charged forward, ducking under the projectiles.

That was when Midoka executed her technique. "_Doton: Doryūsō!_"

Spears of rock exploded from the ground from just below the orange boy, skewering him. Midoka smiled, glad that her technique had killed the—he disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log. The smile turned into a worried frown.

The boy hadn't used a hand sign. The replacement had been flawless.

By the time she and Ando caught sight of the boy, which should have been easy with him wearing so much orange, he was already running through hand seals: _boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram_.

No way.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

There was a giant puff of smoke from which a giant tongue shot out, wrapped Ando up, and pulled him inside. And then the smoke cleared and Midoka knew she was doomed. A giant summoned toad with bluish green skin, big yellow eyes, and carrying a pair of katana had eaten her last teammate.

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

"**Naruto-san**," the giant-sized toad said, giving a short bow to the Konoha genin.

"Hiya, Hiro!" Naruto cheerfully greeted the summons.

"**I was in the middle of dinner**," Gamahiro replied. "**I think I may have accidentally eaten someone. That certainly did not taste like one of Ma's dishes. Should I spit them out?**"

"Um, yeah, might be better. But it's actually an enemy nin. I sort of over-did it on the chakra, though. I was aiming for Gamakichi since he said he wanted more chances to practice now that he's getting big enough to fight."

Gamahiro nodded and promptly spit out the shorter Iwa-nin, who was completely unconscious. Going down a Myōbokuzan Toad's gullet was not a smooth ride unless the toad was intentionally trying to be gentle. That guy was going to be out of it for a while.

"**So, who are we fighting?**"

Naruto turned to point to the Iwa-kunoichi. She had managed to actually dispel his clone with that Earth Flow Spear technique. Despite it switching out with the Replacement at the last second, it just wasn't durable enough to survive even a hit mediated by a Replacement. So, she wasn't a joke. But still, Naruto completely understood when Gamahiro gave him an incredulous look.

"Hey, you did eat one of them, and I was **really** trying for Gamakichi so we could get practice in," Naruto protested.

"**Very well, Naruto-san. Should I stomp on her or something?**"

And then something happened that Naruto was completely unprepared for.

The Iwa-nin begged for her life.

"Please! Please, Uzumaki-san! Don't kill me! I was just following orders!"

There were tears streaming down her face. Her chin trembled and her voice quavered as she begged him to spare her.

"Nah, it's okay," Naruto waved to the giant Toad. "With her teammate down I think I can probably handle this pretty easily, even if she hadn't surrendered. Tell Gamakichi and Gamatatsu I said hello, and give Boss-Gamabunta my regards!"

"**Will do, Naruto. And I'll let Jiraiya-san know you need a bit more training on chakra control. Goodbye.**"

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

And then the giant Toad summons dispelled in a massive puff of smoke.

Midoka had one chance and one chance only to survive this encounter and return to Iwagakure. She'd need to use her kunoichi wiles to attempt to influence his treatment of her. If nothing else she needed to get back and have this kid's BINGO book entry updated. Holy fuck. Two A-Rank ninjutsu techniques, well above average taijutsu, and now the Toad summoning contract? This was an A-ranked threat or she'd eat rocks for breakfast.

"Please, I'm so sorry we attacked you," Midoka pleaded, pitching her voice higher and forcing chakra into her eyes to make them appear brighter. It also helped with the flow of tears.

The fact that the kid hadn't already taken her out meant that he intended to bring her captive back to Konoha for interrogation. A captured enemy who was cooperative from the start would have to undergo some harsh treatment, but it was certainly much better than being uncooperative, in which case it was worse than death. Not that she intended on ever entering Konoha to find out, but it was a believable deception.

When he got up close, the Konoha nin was obviously young, actually the right age for a genin. At least that part was accurate for the BINGO book entry. There was still an innocence in his eyes that made Midoka reconsider her approach to evading interrogation.

"Don't try anything," the orange clad teen in front of her warned.

Midoka nodded immediately. She undid the straps around her flak jacket and let it, and all of her weapons pouches fall to the ground. She purposely exposed two of the hidden knives around her ankles and made a show of stripping them off as well, bending over suggestively as she did so. Now she stood in front of him just wearing a brown tunic and simple leggings. While this wasn't an infiltration mission and the standard Iwa uniform wasn't meant to be flattering, kunoichi always made sure their clothing could be revealing if needed.

"Please," she begged. "Don't take me to be tortured. I'll do anything."

Midoka stimulated the chakra around her _tomon_, the chakra gate in the upper body, which increased the flow of blood and energy to her chest area, making her breasts swell just a bit larger beneath her shirt. She could see a clear flush on the unexperienced boy's face and she smirked inwardly. Perhaps, just perhaps, she would get out of this on top.

"Hey, no need for that," the Konoha adolescent said, hand going to rub the back of his neck. A nervous tic, and an exploitable one.

"I can tell you're strong," Midoka said truthfully. "I would enjoy it, so you wouldn't really be taking advantage." And then she stepped close. This was the dangerous moment. Usually, according to her training, she should slowly attempt to seduce a target during the course of captivity, but she had to succeed before the other Konoha nin returned, which could be in minutes or hours.

So she used the seduction technique. The helpless damsel submitting to a captor. A shinobi prepared for this would immediately either kill her or incapacitate her right here.

Naruto Uzumaki, the fool Leaf genin, was not ready for this.

"Wait, hey, um," the Konoha nin stammered as she moved close enough that her chest was touching him her hands were caressing over his arms. To be honest, if he wasn't an enemy, and Leaf-scum at that, she probably would have found him cute enough to go for.

But he was an enemy.

There was a shocked expression on his face as she jabbed the hidden needle she had held betwee her fingers filled into his neck, the boy's lack of experience in handling the opposite sex giving her an opening she just couldn't pass up. If he had been more experienced she would have tried something less direct, more evasive, but it wouldn't matter. The poison would eat into his brain and—

**Poof**.

The awkward teen in front of her disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Oh fuck. "Clone specialist" the BINGO book had said.

The boy's voice, no longer unsure, came from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm the apprentice to Jiraiya of the Sannin. Toad Sage. Legend. But most of all, Super Pervert. I saw that coming a mile away."

Midoka slumped to the ground in defeat. It was only then that she saw she was surrounded by scores of copies of the Konoha "genin" all milling about the camp with odd looks on their faces and then she realized they were defeated from the moment that they had decided to attack. That was the last thing she saw before darkness took her.

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stared at the two Iwa ninja he had captured with a bemused expression on his face. He had clones handling the sealing of the two that had died. The boy hadn't actually meant to kill them. Usually his opponents were just too fast, too clever, or too experienced for his direct attacks to work, and when they **did** work, his opponents were too strong to be defeated so easily. So, how was he to know the first guy didn't know how to dodge, or the second guy didn't have any weird, freaky defensive techniques to survive his point-blank attack? Usually it took Plan B, Plan C, Plan D, and then three or four improvisations later before he ever succeeded.

"Um, Boss, what do you want us to do?" Plan B asked. Plans C, D, and E all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess, just practice the Odama rasengan until you dispel."

"Yosh!"

* * *

֎•◊•֍

* * *

Jiraiya of the Sannin returned to camp whistling a jaunty tune. Maybe he'd give Minato's runt kid a few pointers today to speed up his progress, but then again, the kid was already way ahead in a lot of things already. And the Toad Sage got a kick out of seeing the kid's struggle. It was just so cute. Sure, Naruto learned so much through trial and error that he wouldn't learn by just getting the "right" answer, but he wasn't going to let the _gaki_ in on that little secret just yet. The pouting and tantrums were just too much fun.

Time for little Naruto-kun to barge over and complain about being left on his own for so long. In three, two, one….

**OOF**.

Jiraiya stood there in surprise with Naruto Uzumaki hugging him.

"What is it, Naruto?" The Sannin was not ready for this welcome.

The whisker faced blond looked up at him with a huge, happy smile on his face. "You're the best sensei a kid could ask for."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Glossary**

* * *

_**Ninja Terms**_

genin- the lowest ninja rank

chunin- the middle ninja rank

jonin- the senior ninja rank

sennin- sage ninja, a very rare, powerful skill

Ero-sennin- "Perverted Sage"

sannin- "Three Ninja", a special title granted to three Konoha ninja

nin- ninja

nuke-nin- "missing ninja" fugitive ninja that abandoned their village

kunoichi- female ninja

ninjutsu- ninja techniques that use chakra

genjutsu- illusion techniques (that use chakra)

taijutsu- hand to hand combat techniques

* * *

**Other Terms**

kuso- a mild swear word in Japanese

Konoha- Leaf Village

Iwa- Stone Village

kunai- a simple, but sturdy bladed weapon that can be used both in melee or thrown

shuriken- ninja star

Gama-chan- frog wallet, Naruto's beloved frog shaped wallet

gaki- kid/brat

* * *

**Ninja techniques**

rasengan- "spiraling sphere" a blue ball of chakra capable of carving through stone

odama rasengan- a larger, more powerful version of the rasengan

Iwagakure no jutsu- hiding in the rocks technique, allows the user to move through stone

kawarimi no Jutsu- replacement technique; user switches places with a nearby object

Doton: Retsudo Tenshō_\- _Earth Style: Tearing Earth Palm; breaks up the ground in an area

Doton: Doryūsō_-_ Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears; creates spears of Earth beneath the target

Kuchiyose no Jutsu_-_ Summoning technique. Summons creatures or items.


End file.
